1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide projector with automatically controllable projection, time and more particularly to a slide projector which has a control device for variably setting the projection time when a plurality of slide films contained in a tray are successively selected for projection.
1. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional slide projectors, variation of the slide film projection time has been accomplished by transmitting the drive of a drive motor for vertically moving each slide film and for horizontally moving a tray to a mechanical timer mechanism, which in turn holds the slide film in its projected position for a set period of time. The use of such mechanical timer mechanism has led to the larger size and higher cost of the projector device. Further, since the timer mechanism utilized the revolutions of the drive motor, the motor had to be rotated at all times and this caused overheating of the motor which could adversely affect not only the motor but also adjacent portions.